familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Griffen Warren (c1288-)
}} Griffen Warren (Griffinus de Warenne - Latin spelling) was the illegitimate Son of John de Warenne (1231-1304), 6th Earl of Surrey. Vital Stats * Father: John de Warenne (1231-1304), 6th Earl of Surrey * Mother: Unknown * 1288 (ABT) : Birth in Arundel, England. * 1310 (ABT) : Marriage to Isabel de Pulford, sister of Robert, rector of Coddington, Cheshire, widow 1286 and 1298. * Died (sometime after 1320, birth of son John) in Newbourne, Woodbridge, Suffolk Co, England. Research Notes From the information I have, the first Griffen Warren was a natural son of The 6th Earl of Warren and Surrey but not by his wife and therefore illegitimate. The name of his mother seems to have been lost but this is a known line and further details together with family trees can be found in "Memoirs of the Earls of Warren and Surrey", by Watson, first published in 1782 and recently reproduced on CD rom - see Tomburch@aol.com Another reference can be found in " A History and genealogy of the Warren Family", by Rev. Thomas Warren, first published in 1902 This has been reprinted on several occasions and I have an address in UK where to the best of my knowledge, these can still be obtained. Wife's Records: • Background Information. 1493 Isabel, wife of Griffin, was in her widowhood 26 Edw. I. as by deed. Her son, John had Griffin de Warren, who married Winifred, daughter and one of the heirs of William Broxton of Cheshire, Esquire. ~ Memoirs of the Ancient Earls of Warren and Surrey, and Their Descendants to the Present Time, Volume 1, p. 218 • Records. 863 Calendar of Enrollments In the Time of Guncelyn de Badlesmere, 1274-1280 59. Memorial of Homage done in the Palatine Court by Griffin de Warren, for himself and Isabel his wife, to, and in recognition of their tenure of Stretton and Chidlowe from, Alienor, widow of Robert l'Estrange son and heir of William de Blanchminster, and of subsequent homage done to Robert de Pulford from whom these tenements were held by his feoffment of Isabella. (F. 35.) 60. Enrollment of Grant by Robert de Pulford, Rector of Codinton, to Isabel his sister, of all his land of Cisseley, to be held by said Isabel, and heirs of the bodies of her and Griffin de Warren. (F. 36.) ~ Parentalia: Genealogical Memoirs, p. 18 • Family Background. 713 Robert de Pulford, rector of Codinton, occurs 1274, 1280, 1288 and 8 Edward II, rector of Pulford 1310. Ormerod's chart shows him as the brother of Isabell, wife of Griffin de Warren, lord of Stretton, and the possible brother of Hugh de Pulford who married Margery, daughter of Robert le Chambleng. ~ George Ormerod's The History of County Palatine and City of Chester, Vol. II, p. 857 Isabella married Griffin de Warenne, son of William de Warenne of Blanchminster and Unknown 183,863,1493.,1503 (Griffin de Warenne died After 1272 Before 1284 in England 183.) Added Info But here is the descent as it is usually given: # William de Warenne, Earl of Surrey, son of Hameline "Plantagenet." # Griffin de Warren, illegitimate son, dead 1286, m. Isabel de Pulford, sister of Robert, rector of Coddington, Cheshire, widow 1286 and 1298. # John de Warren, lord of Ightfield jure ux (through marriage), liv. 1289, m. Audelin, daughter and heir of Griffin de Albo Monasterio/Whitchurch earliest two generations seem kind of suspicious. # Griffin de Warren of Ightfield, m. Wynifred, d. & coh. of William Broxlon of Chester. # John de Warren of Ightfield, liv. 1314, 1335, m. Ellen, d. of John Chorleton. # Griffin de Warren of Ightfield, d. 1356, m. Maud/Matilda, d. of Fulke, Lord Strange of Blackmere, afterwards married Sir Piers (or Peter) de Cornwall, lord of Kinlet, Shropshire. # Griffin de Warren of Ightfield, m. Margaret Corbet, daughter of Sir Piers de Corbet. # John Warren of Ightfield, d. ca. 1413, m. Matilda/ Margaret/ Emma, daughter of Sir John Cheney of Willaston. # Margaret Warren, sister and coheir, m. William Mainwaring, d. 1498/9, had Ightfield, Shropshire, and Stratton, in Tilston, Cheshire, with lands in Broxton. But I don't have Morris's notes to the pedigree so I don't know what further evidence he uses to estrablish the line. Peerage of Hull Family The peerage for the Hull Family shows descendancy as follows: "William Hull of Hull and Wonkeslow, esq, who flourished in the reign of Richard II, who was succeeded by his son, Griffith (or Geoffrey) living temp. Henry IV, who had issue by his wife Margaret, sister of Griffith Warren, Lord of Ightfield, in com. sol & esq, who had an heir, Humphrey who was commonly called Hill." Richard II - reigned from 1377-1399 Henry IV - reigned from 1399-1413 Multiple sources claim this Griffith Warren was a descendant of the Earls of Warenne. Ightfelt Church History History of the Church of Saint John the Baptist in Ightfelt, Shropshire, England. One Roger ‘de Gehtefeld’ spelling of the name ‘Ightfield’ varies!, no doubt a descendant of Gerard de Torney, held Ightfield in 1211, but a few years later one Griffen de Warreyn, from Whitchurch castle, had inherited it. By 1272 Griffen’s son-in-law, John William Mainwaring, a scion of a well known Norman family, was in possession of Ightfield. But there were disputes over landholdings. The glebe the land held by the Church was substantial and, inevitably, arguments about land broke out between the Church and the Lord of the Manor: the earliest recorded being a dispute between the Mainwarings and Parson John in 1292. The Mainwarings would hold the manor until 1707. Research Links Whitchurch, Shropshire UK: Whitchurch Shrophire Heritage Center - Whitchurch is the oldest continuous settlement in Shropshire County. It is located in close proximity to Ightfield. Northern Shropshire UK: Discover Shropshire History - Family * John Warren (1320-) Genealogical Record Mistakes * Not son of William de Warenne 1256, he died too early in 1286. References * Memoirs of the Ancient Earls of Warren and Surrey, and Their Descendants to the Present Time by John Watson pg 215-220. He cites Vincent's Cheshire that is said to contain a complete pedigree of this Griffinus de Warenna, son of John Warenne, Earl of Surrey. * Isabella de Pulford - Cybergata Roots * Warenne Family Ancestry - * Griffen Warren - Disambiguation